yakuza_mob_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Yakuza Mob Roleplay 2 Wiki
''A message to our readers '' This is the third entry of this world me and my friends have been creating for years now. Since 2011 we've worked on this story and now we're going back, starting from scratch as adults and were redefining this work of art that we all came together to create. Images used for a certain character that belong to other forms of media are not our own. HOWEVER Story Concepts and Plots do belong to Antonio Quinte Ellis. His facebook name is Casper Black. His Cowriter and Head Artist name is Jamal Raheem Fleming. Please take the time to enjoy the story that he and many others are working hard to create. Thank you. khkijnoikmpo,.gif Era of Subjugation tumblr_n4i7lizpCX1r2inbto1_r4_500.gif The year is 2129 Nine Years after the fated events of the Slaves revolting from there previous masters. The State of Kasaihana city was still left tense. Police were even more hostile during this time, and criminals ran rampant all throughout. It was truly a time of dog eat dog. Yakuza's, Triads, Mafias of all kind roamed the streets, taking over and gobbling up the smaller gangs and families to grow there ensuring power. The city was truly in a state, of sheer darkness and crime. GentleUniformBorderterrier-size_restricted.gif However... As time continued to pass and change. So did the youth of that city. The youth that were forced to grow and adapt to adults cruel world, would surely be forced to take the initial helm, all in due time. To right the wrongs, of there forefathers. As the time approaches, will you be one of the many whom will turn the tides of the city from the gripping darkness that plagues it, deep within its veins? Or, will you perhaps become a savior? Will you be a driving force that pushes this city into the path of light? 04.gif zG1fTu5.gif 2ad.gif tumblr_oyx3cd2x9I1w0zhhjo1_500.gif A choice... must be made. Disclaimer Due to the nature of our RP containing adult content, no one under the age of 18 is encouraged to join. The explicit content is not provided for one’s personal pleasure. We hold no responsibility towards the addiction or the inducement of an individual’s psyche. If you are weak stomached, feeble, or dislike any of the content stated above, please exit out of this page. Please join at your own risk. The Rules These are the rules of DOW pertaining to RP fighting and RP ethnics. Please look over this page should you have any questions concerning general rp and our fight system. if you're not much a fighter, at least understand the rules so you can aid someone who doesn't understand ^_^ *The Rule Book The World of YMRP *Kasaihana City *World Wide State/WWIII *YMRP Timeline *Grand Martial Arts Federation (GMAF) *Super Soldier Serum *YMRP Nanomachines *The Armada Nation Character Creation/Information *Character Bio Template *YMRP Classes/Occupation *The Kasaihana Police Force/KPD *Yakuza Information *Roles Episode Guide A Chronological list of the current episodes within the RP. *Arc 1 Episode 1: Kasaihana City *Arc 1 Episode 2: City of War *Arc 1 Episode 3: Kaldea's Plight *Arc 1 Episode 4: Court of Jesters *Arc 1 Episode 5: Kasaihana Nights *Arc 1 Episode 6: Wake Up Mr Ryoji *Arc 1 Episode 7: The One True King *Arc 1 Episode 8: Hospital Blues *Arc 1 Episode 9: Black Market - WholeSale *Arc 1 Episode 10: Kingdom Come Category:Browse Category:Information